


Tiger in a Cage

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Fetish, Furry, Hyperinflation, Kemonomimi, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci was thrown in a cage and would be left to suffer till the boy who beaten him turns out to be the one who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Lucci had survived the buster call, and he wanted revenge on Luffy. That’s what he wanted till he was caught by pirates and thrown in a cell. His hands were bound with sea stone cuffs. He had been stripped of his clothes.

The pirates who had captured him used and abused his body. When they were done with him they would leave him broken on the floor. He hadn’t seen the sun in weeks and the nights were cold and painful for him. He was fed very little.

He knew how many days he had been imprisoned it had been a full month of his tortures hell. It was the 33rd day when he heard cannon fire. ‘Is it the marines could I be saved?’

He heard the pirate above panic and run around. He could hear shouts and cries and more canon fire. He felt the ship get shaken up twice. There were shouts and the sound of a fight.

After a few minutes it all went quiet. He transformed into his half beast form. With his increased hearing he could hear footsteps coming towards the brig. Lucci tried to stand but his legs were too weak. The door to the brig was opened and he heard footsteps coming towards his cell.

‘Is it the marines, am I saved?’ Lucci thought hoping to be saved. When Luffy stepped in front of the cell Lucci was filled with a mix of emotions. “Straw Hat!!” Lucci shouted.

“Oh it’s you pigeon guy, what are you doing here?” Luffy asked.

“Shut up. It’s your fault I’m here. I was defeated by you and wanted revenge on you and got caught by pirates.” Lucci snapped at Luffy.

“Well that’s not my fault.” Luffy said giving him a stern look. “I only beat you because you were hurting my nakama and would have hurt more if I had not stopped you. You could have moved on but you went for revenge.”

Lucci growled. “Do you have any idea what they’ve done to me?!” Lucci shouted and started coughing. Luffy looked over Lucci’s body and it made his blood boil. Luffy saw the keys on the wall he grabbed them. Lucci assumed the worse. “So you’re just going to leave me here, without any chance of escape fine I hope you get caught by the marines and die.”

Luffy ignored Lucci’s words and walked over to his cell and opened the door. Lucci stared in shock. Luffy undid the cuffs on Lucci. He tossed the keys away and lifted Lucci’s body up as gently as he could.

“What are you doing Straw Hat?” Lucci growled out.

“I’m saving you.” Luffy said and carried Lucci out of his cell and carried him over to his ship. His crew was shocked to see Luffy carrying the former CP9 member. Luffy handed Lucci over to Chopper who as a doctor got to work on fixing up his body. Luffy turned back to the pirate ship.

With his entire nakama safe on his ship Luffy jumped and started destroying the pirate ship that held Lucci prisoner. Luffy sent the ship and the entire crew to the ocean. Lucci saw all this happen and it made his mind freeze.

Luffy landed safely on his own ship. “Chopper can you fix him up?”

“Yes but are you sure about this Luffy?” Chopper asked and Luffy nodded. Chopper transformed and carried Lucci down to his room. The crew was surprised at Luffy’s actions, everyone except Robin. Luffy looked at her and she just smiled and nodded.

Luffy sighed in relief. Luffy sat on his seat and the crew saw there was something up but decided to wait.

Lucci was treated by the reindeer doctor, Chopper was very professional. He gave Lucci a light sedative and some pain killers. He cleaned Lucci’s wounds and wrapped him and bandages.

“Why are you helping me?” Lucci choked out.

“Cause Luffy asked me too.” Was all Chopper said. Lucci was silent and let the doctor do his work. After Chopper finished patching up Lucci he gave him a stronger sedative to help Lucci sleep. Lucci closed his eyes.

Chopper got up and left Lucci alone. The assassin may have been asleep but it didn’t mean he still wasn’t alert. He listened close, as a conversation started up outside of the room.

“What were you thinking Luffy?” Ussop

“That guy is dangerous.” Franky

“What if he tries to hurt Robin or Nami?” Sanji

“Wait guys. Lucci is in bad shape right now, we need to focus on treating him.” Chopper

“Then what, once he’s well he will try to hurt us.” Zoro

“No he won’t.” Luffy. Lucci was shocked to hear that. “Once he’s better he can choose what he does. If he wants to stay with us he can, if he doesn’t we will take him to an island and let him go.”

“Luffy be serious he was the leader of the CP9, he worked for the world government. He’s dangerous.” Nami

Lucci was shocked when he heard Robin speak up for him. “Yes and I worked for Crocodile and many other pirates. I followed orders just like he did, if he chooses to stay with us I will not object.” Luffy smiled at her.

With Robin’s words Sanji and Nami and Franky dropped their argument, and Zoro trusted Luffy’s judgment. Lucci was given a pair of black shorts to wear. Over the next few days Lucci slowly recovered, however his body may have been recovering but his mind wasn’t so quick to heal.

Lucci was having nightmares. He would have nightmares that would shake him to the core. It was becoming important that he sleep so Luffy decided to watch over him. Luffy stayed in Lucci’s bed and Lucci pretended it didn’t affect him, but it did.

Lucci soon found it was easier to sleep when Luffy held him, it meant it wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t back on that ship, and Luffy did save him.

One night Luffy got up from the bed to get a snack and Lucci woke up. He thought he was back on that ship. The sound off Luffy’s footsteps reminded him off the pirates who came to hurt him. His body grew rigid and he got ready to fight.

When Luffy walked through the door, Lucci hit Luffy with a finger pistol to his shoulder. Luffy cursed. Luffy’s voice snapped Lucci out of his nightmare. He saw Luffy’s blood on his hand and it made Lucci sick. “Luffy I didn’t mean to I swear.” Lucci said and backed away from him.

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Lucci and pulled him close. “It’s ok I will have Chopper patch me up later.”

Luffy rubbed Lucci’s back. He growled. “I’m not a fucking child.”

“I know.”

“I don’t need comfort.”

“I know.”

“I don’t need anyone.”

“I know.” Luffy said sadness lacing his voice.

“I don’t need y—“ Lucci said then Luffy kissed him to silence him. Lucci opened his mouth with a moan and Luffy’s tongue entered his mouth. Luffy’s tongue played with his own, and he swallowed Luffy’s moan. Lucci shivered in pleasure as the kiss deepened and when Luffy broke the kiss. “You taste good Lucci.” Luffy whispered and started kissing down Lucci’s neck.

Lucci couldn’t think of a single reason to stop Luffy. When Luffy nipped at his neck he groaned in pleasure. Luffy’s hand found his nipple and began to tease it earning moans of pleasure. Lucci could not describe the pleasure. He had never felt this kind of pleasure.

Luffy’s hands drifted down and sneaked their way beneath Lucci’s shorts. He scratched at Lucci’s lower hair sending tiny waves of pleasure through the CP9 agent. Lucci growled in pleasure. “Can I touch you Lucci?” Luffy whispers and Lucci shudders. He knew what Luffy wanted to do. Luci had grown hard and Luffy wanted to play with him.

When he thought of the pirates touching him made him sick, but the thought of Luffy touched him made him groan in need. “Yes touch me.” Lucci groaned out. Luffy’s hand went lower and grabbed Lucci’s hard cock. Lucci moaned and bucked his hips.

Luffy had a hard time stroking Lucci’s cock with it trapped underneath his shorts. Luffy stretched his other hand and quickly yanked off the binding shorts. Lucci growled as his arousal hit the cool air. Luffy didn’t wait and started stroking his cock. Lucci moaned in pleasure.

Luffy nipped at Lucci’s ear and Lucci was getting drunk on pleasure. “Luffy I’m going to cum.”

“Go ahead cum as much as you want.” Luffy said before licking the shell of Lucci’s ear. Lucci came with a moan. His seed splashed over his chest and abs. Even after his release Lucci remained hard. Luffy quickly moved them back to the bed. He spread Lucci’s legs and got between them. “Luffy?” Lucci questioned.

Then Luffy took Lucci’s cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. Lucci moaned feeling Luffy’s tongue caress his head. Then he felt Luffy moan around his length. Luffy proceeded to suck and lick his way down Lucci’s manhood. He consumed Lucci’s entire rod and sucked him hard. Lucci arched his back. ‘My cocks in his mouth, oh fuck he’s jerking me off with his tongue.’ Lucci thought loving what Luffy was doing to him.

“Luffy!!” Lucci moaned as he came. Luffy happily drank Lucci’s milk. Luffy sucked him clean and pulled off with a pop. Lucci’s cock had gone soft. Luffy moved up and licked Lucci’s body clean of his seed. “You taste good Lucci.” Luffy said with a big grin.

Lucci felt his body react again. Luffy saw his re-arousal. “Can I keep going?” He asked staring Lucci in the eyes. Luffy grabbed some lube from Chopper’s table and spread it over his fingers. He brought a finger down to tease Lucci’s hole.

When Luffy’s finger entered him, Lucci snapped. He grabbed hold of Luffy’s shoulders, making the rubber man hiss in pain. “Don’t!!”

Luffy saw pain and fear in Lucci’s eyes. He stroked Luffy’s cheek and smiled. “Do you trust me?” In a flash any feelings of fear Lucci had were gone. He released his grip on Luffy’s shoulders. “Yes.”

“I will take care of you, I will not let anyone hurt you like that again.” Luffy said and massaged Lucci’s thigh. Lucci felt his heart beat faster, the way Luffy spoke to him, Lucci felt happy.

Luffy went back to work, he prepped Lucci slowly, he made sure Lucci felt pleasure with only a minimum of pain. One finger became two and Luffy began fucking Lucci aiming for his sweet spot. Lucci was brought to another release. Lucci was in heaven, there was a bit of pain but it was nothing compared to the massive pleasure Luffy was giving him.

2 fingers became 3 and Luffy made sure to hit Lucci’s sweet with each thrust of his fingers. “Luffy more please it feels good.” Luffy obeyed and removed his fingers. Lucci was confused but the felt Luffy’s warm wet muscle push at his hole. “Luffy oh fuck Luffy!!”

Luffy began to fuck Lucci with his tongue making the cat zoan moan in absolute pleasure. “Please Luffy take me, I want to remember you and forget everything else.”

Luffy removed his tongue and stripped off his clothes. Lucci gasped at the size of Luffy’s pecker. Luffy poured lube all over his cock. He stroked his cock and spread as much lube as he could. He lifted Lucci’s hips. “Wait.” Lucci said and pulled away from Luffy’s grip.

Lucci transformed and got on all 4’s. “Can you take me like this? It will be easier on me.” Lucci said looking over his shoulder. Luffy got up behind him. He positioned his cock at Lucci’s hole. He pushed in and moaned feeling Lucci’s tight heat. Lucci moaned feeling Luffy’s cock fill him.

Luffy went as slow as his will would let him, to give Lucci time to adjust. Lucci moaned when Luffy was fully seated inside him. “Please Luffy move.” Lucci moaned.

Luffy started rocking testing Lucci’s readiness, once Luffy decided he was ready he started pulling out to the tip only to slam back in. Lucci moaned in pleasure.

Luffy found Lucci’s tail fascinating and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Lucci lost all control, he came moaning Luffy’s name. “Sorry my tails sensitive.” Lucci panted out as he reverted back to his human form. Luffy groaned as Lucci got tighter.

“It’s fine don’t hold back I want you to cum again and again.” Luffy said and took hold of Lucci’s cock and began stroking him. Luffy worked Lucci’s hard arousal in time with his thrusts. The two moaned in pleasure.

Passion and heat ran through Lucci’s body he couldn’t keep track of how many times he came. He didn’t even notice when Luffy flipped him over onto his back. The only and last thing he felt was Luffy cumming inside him. He purred in delight as he was filled with seed. Lucci passed out from an overdose of pleasure.

Luffy pulled out of Lucci, and tucked him into bed. Luffy then proceeded to clean up the mess they made. After the cleanup he collapsed next to Lucci.

Lucci woke up first and saw Luffy sleeping next to him. Lucci stroked Luffy’s cheek and smiled. “I need you.” Lucci whispered.

Lucci heard someone walking towards the room and quickly covered Luffy’s body with a blanket. He thought it was the doctor but it was Robin. “It seems you have been captured by Luffy as well.”

Lucci said nothing. Robin just chuckled. “Don’t misunderstand I may not have a problem with your relationship with our captain, but I don’t know if your 100% trust worthy. So just to clarify if you hurt him I will break you in half.” Lucci shivered. “I’m glad we had this talk.” Robin said before leaving.

Lucci shuddered and looked down at Luffy, and he saw the wound he left on him. It pained him. Lucci had the desire to protect the rubber man. He didn’t want to leave this crew. In a way he was trapped in a cage, he didn’t mind so much since it was a cage made of rubber.

The end


End file.
